


The Unexpected Omega

by Nagabelle



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagabelle/pseuds/Nagabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Evans was just another pupil at the Dumbledore Memorial School for Magical Muggleborns, until his world turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Full Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not familiar with the Omegaverse, this is not the story to start off with. Although everyone has their own slant on the Omegaverse, I've mixed in bits of other tropes and fanon to create the bastard offspring of Omegaverse and Magical Mpreg (although no one gets knocked up in this story). It has the usual slew of Omegaverse issues: consent issues, improbable medical issues, implausible social structures, all that stuff, and I've added in some of my own kinks - primarily boys growing boobs and medical kink. I've also set it a few years after the age where boys hit puberty, so there won't be any NC17 action until everyone is over the age of consent in the UK, but if you're in one of those countries where the age of consent is up around college age, you may want to mentally add on a couple of years.
> 
> (If you're following along, you may have noticed this has expanded from 10 chapters to 12. It's Harry's fault, as he's decided to stretch things out a bit longer. Snape's balls are going to get awfully blue.)
> 
> Okay, I don't think Harry is going to wait until the end of July, so this now has an underage tag. But you know Harry - he flings himself into things.
> 
> You may have noticed that this is now part of a series. The sequel, 'The Unexpected Heir', will deal with Harry's parentage, education for Muggleborns, and Ron will make an appearance.

Harry blinked at the silvery stag dissipating into the air. "Um..." He turned and the entire class, including his Defence teacher, Professor Brown, were staring at him. "Wasn't it supposed to do that?"

Professor Brown seemed to give himself a shake, before stepping forwards. "No, you weren't supposed to… I mean… yes, that is what it's meant to do, but it's not generally something a fifteen year old can do, and particularly not on the first try, Mr Evans."

Harry stuck his hands in his pockets, not used to the attention. Almost five years at the Dumbledore Memorial School for Magical Muggleborns, and apart from flying which wasn't really part of the curriculum, and Defence, which they only had once a week, he'd never really stood out at anything. "I suppose I got lucky?"

Professor Brown sucked air through his teeth. "I don't know, Evans, you do seem to pick the defensive magics up very quickly for a Muggleborn. Normally Muggleborns are better at the more... practical magics."

Harry ignored his friend Hermoine's snort of disgust - she was convinced that Muggleborns and full or purebloods had the same magical potential, and was always trying to persuade staff to teach more 'real' magic, as opposed to the household magic deemed appropriate for Muggleborns. 

Professor Brown conjured up a message ball and muttered into it for a moment before shooting it off out the door. "Evans, please report to the sick bay - I... I think there may be more to your talent than we've realised."

"The sick bay? But I'm not ill," Harry said, already moving towards the door. He'd learned early, as they all had, that when a teacher tells you to do something, you did it, or you got a sharp crack across the hands or arse with the magical canes which policed every classroom in the building.

"Probably not, but it should be checked out." Professor Brown turned back to the class. "Now, everyone, as an example of what not to do, that didn't really work, so let's try something a little more appropriate – who can remember the spell to repel doxies?"

Harry arrived at the sick bay confused and a bit nervous. The sick bay was a source of horror tales in the dorms - stories of kids who'd sneaked in books on apparating and got splinched, or kids who'd gone mad from the magic and melted all their bones out. Harry had only been there once before, when he'd got Gnome Pox in his second year - he didn't remember much, just feeling like he was going to die and the taste of the horrible potions they'd forced down his throat. He pushed the door open, to find Nurse Roberts glaring down at him. "Hello Nurse Roberts."

"A full Patronus. On your first try," she said, the glare not easing up even a little.

"Yes?" Harry said, wondering why it seemed to be so important.

"Right." Nurse Roberts grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a bed. "We're going to need a Mediwitch. I've called up to Hogwarts, and someone is on their way down. Sit there and behave yourself and we'll have this nonsense sorted out. And when we find out you've been reading dangerous unsuitable books, I'll have that cane right there across your bare arse a dozen times for all this fuss." She pointed to a thin vicious whip-like cane on the wall, which quivered slightly as if eager to leap off the wall and start thrashing Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it and decided to sit quietly and try not to be disappointed that he was missing the only class he actually looked forward to.

About ten minutes later the door swung open and an older woman in the uniform of a Mediwitch strode in. "Nurse Roberts, the boy's chart, please," she said, stretching he hand out as she walked over to Harry.

Nurse Roberts smacked a thin file into the Mediwitch's hand and then walked off with a sniff.

The Mediwitch flicked through the file and looked up at Harry and smiled. "Hello, Harry, my name is Madame Pomfrey, and I have a few questions for you. Depending on the answers, I may also have to examine you. Is that all right?"

Harry couldn't remember the last time someone asked, rather than just telling him, so he just nodded.

"Good," said Madame Pomfrey. "Right, first question - you're not really a Muggleborn, are you?"

Harry blushed and squirmed a little. "My mother was a Muggleborn witch, but I don't know who my father was - my aunt and uncle thought he was just someone my mother had picked up in bar."

"Hmmm," Madame Pomfrey said frowning at the file. "You were raised by Muggle relatives? Which is why you were sent here instead of Hogwarts?"

"Yes. My mother died right after I was born, so I went to live with my aunt and uncle." Harry paused for a minute, and then shrugged, why not tell everything? "They didn't like magic, so they never told me my mother was a witch, they just said she was a tart who got pregnant and then smashed her car up because she was drunk. I didn't even know magic was real until I... accidentally magicked away my cousin's mouth."

Madame Pomfrey seemed to be fighting a smile. "Thank you Harry, that helps. So your relatives never had you tested as a child for any... specific magical natures?"

"Um, no?" Harry had no idea what that meant, but he was sure anything magical would have been ignored by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"Now, this may be a little embarrassing, but I need to know about some rather... intimate things. When you go home at the holidays, have you noticed anything odd about your private parts?"

This was getting even stranger. "I never go home at the holidays. When my Aunt and Uncle got the letter about me being magic, they dropped me off at the bus station with a letter giving custody to the school. I've been here since a week after my eleventh birthday."

"Ah. Well, that explains why no one noticed earlier. I really do think the chastity charms they use here cause more harm than good," Madame Pomfrey huffed. "Well, it looks like we'll have to take a look - take a deep breath, and try not to let it out."

Harry was halfway through his inhale when the magic hit him - a twisting rub of magical energy covering his whole body and then sinking in. He tried not to choke as the magic scored a line of fire across his chest, and lost the battle to exhale as he felt something shove roughly up his bum and start moving around. There was a sudden stab of pain deep inside him and then it was over. He collapsed sideways on the bed, breathless and shocked.

"There now, all over," Madame Pomfrey said, patting him on the arm. "And good news for you - your father must have been a fullblood Alpha, because you are most definitely an Omega. If you hadn't been under the school's chastity charm all this time, I dare say you'd be bonded and bred by now - your secondary sexual characteristics haven't developed, but you've a fine set of ripe ovaries and a womb just begging for a little one."

Harry sat up and stared at Madame Pomfrey, wondering if she could be mad. "But I'm a boy."

Madame Pomfrey sighed again. "I suppose they haven't given you any sex education, either?" Harry's blush was his only answer. "I'll get you some books. In the meantime... magical people have an extra two genders - alpha and omega. To have an alpha or an omega child, one of the parents has to be an alpha or an omega, which is why we don't bother testing Muggleborns, and why you were missed."

"Oh," said Harry. "I'm... I..."

Madame Pomfrey smiled gently and patted Harry's arm. "It's a lot to take in, I know. Why don't you have a little rest here, and I'll go talk to the headmaster."

Harry lay back down on the bed, alone with his thoughts. He'd heard rumours that purebloods had extra sex organs and did weird things with them, but had always put it down to bored kids making things up. Would this mean he'd have to move into the girl's dorm? While being closer to Hermione would be nice, he really didn't want to be the only boy in the girl's dorm. Or the only omega, whatever that really meant. Harry closed his eyes and tried to imagine being a girl, it seemed a bit silly, but the sick bay was warm and the mattress wasn't too hard, and he drifted off to sleep.

\---

"Harry, wake up." Madame Pomfrey's voice roused Harry from sleep. 

"Um, sorry..." Harry, said, looking around at the gloom of the sick bay - from the looks of things, he'd slept through the whole afternoon. "Is it dinner time?"

"No, Harry, it's time to leave. If you're hungry, we can get some food on the way." Madame Pomfrey said. Harry realised that the battered case on the floor beside her was his, as was the patched cloak in her hand, and the stick of hazel he'd been using as a wand, which she was holding out to him.

"Leave?" Harry blinked, not quite fully awake.

"Yes, my dear. You're an omega, you can't stay here. I notified the Ministry, and since you're already at a breeding age, I'm to hand you over to your first bonding candidate this evening. Now isn't that exciting?" Madame Pomfrey's voice was cheerful, but Harry could see a tightness around her eyes that seemed to say she wasn't happy about something.

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"I know. And I'm sorry, Harry. It's the Ministry's orders - alpha and omega numbers have been dropping, and they don't want to miss the chance that you'll be a good breeder, which you probably will be since your mother was Muggleborn. It's the purebloods that have problems breeding." She handed Harry his wand, and reached out for his other hand. "Come along, we've permission to travel in by floo, but as the school is off the grid we'll have to go into town and use the public floo."

A visit to the town outside the school gates was normally a rare treat, bestowed on only senior students who had done particularly well at something. Last year Joanne Simmons had been allowed a half day in the town after she successfully prepared all the food for the teacher's dinner without any help other than her magic, and had made all the teachers' favourites. Harry had never been before, and tried not to gape at the brightly coloured houses, and the even more brightly coloured robes of the witches and wizards they walked past. 

"Hungry, Harry?" Madame Pomfrey asked, pausing outside a chippie.

"Chips," Harry sighed in pleasure. "We never get chips at the school."

Madame Pomfrey laughed. "Well, I suppose this once won't do you any harm."

The rest of the journey was a bit of blur, Harry being far more interested in the delicious salty greasy chips than anything else. Even his first ever trip through the floo only got a nervous squeak out of him as he slid, soot-covered and clutching the remains of his chips out of the fireplace and across a marble floor landing almost on the boots of a tall severe looking man with blonde hair and slightly disgusted expression on his face.

"No," the man said, and swirled off in a cloud of expensive aftershave and distain. "Not suitable for Draco at all," Harry heard him say to a chubby nervous looking man behind a desk.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. Sorry, Mr Malfoy." The man seemed to cringe, and Harry couldn't help thinking that he was quite glad to be 'unacceptable', whatever that meant.

The man behind the desk rushed over. "Oh dear, what on earth? What were they thinking, sending you through like this? You look like some Muggleborn urchin. And defective eyesight as well?" He pulled the glasses off Harry's face. "Oh, this is not good."

"Hey!" Harry snatched his glasses back. "What's going on?"

The man huffed. "What's going on is that you're an unbonded omega whose been raised as a boy, in the Muggle school of all places, and you're short, skinny, scruffy and speccy!" He crossed his arms. "And! You've just been rejected by Mr Malfoy, which means no other pureblood will take you, even if it means waiting five years for another omega to grow up!" He turned and stomped back to the desk, pointing to a door at the side. "Omega quarters for you, until we get you sorted out. Go on, shoo."

\---

The omega quarters turned out to be nothing like Harry had ever imagined in his life. Harry slipped through the door and found soft carpets, panelled walls, the subtle scent of jasmine and a smiling young woman with and elaborate hairdo and a cup of tea.

"Poppy... Madame Pomfrey called ahead." She handed him the tea and relieved him of his mostly-empty chip paper. "She explained everything." The smile changed into a grin. "And you've escaped the clutches of the Malfoys, so now we can do something about all this." She waved at Harry's shabby cloak and unruly hair.

"She wanted Mr Malfoy to reject me?" Harry wasn't sure what to think about that. He sipped the tea and tried not to sigh in pleasure and the perfectly brewed tea slid down his throat. "This is really good tea, um..."

"Tansy," she replied. "Thank you, Omega Evans, or may I call you Harry?"

"Harry, please. I don't really know what's going on, and Mr Malfoy didn't seem happy to see me."

"Mr Malfoy wants an omega mate for his horrible beta son. As if that'll give him an alpha heir! He's the last Malfoy alpha, and good riddance to that bad bloodline!" She stopped and bit her lip. "Um, sorry, it's just that I looked after Mr Malfoy's omega after he threw him over for only giving him a son, and not the herd of alphas he wanted. Poor thing was in a terrible state - ten miscarriages in eight years! Can you imagine? Anyway, he's much happier now, bonded to a nice fullblood alpha and two healthy sets of twins to show for it." She motioned Harry to follow her down the hallway.

"So... it's probably a good thing I came sliding out of the floo covered in soot and chips?" Harry asked.

"Definitely." They stopped outside a carved wooden door. "This is your room. I don't suppose you'll be here long, since you're young and unbred, but please make yourself at home. We don't have any other omegas here at the moment, so you'll have the facilities to yourself. If you need anything, just call for Niffly - she's your assigned house elf, or use the floo to call me." 

"Thanks," Harry said, pushing the door open and gaping at the luxurious room, "You've been very helpful."

"I've been a chatterbox, but that's not anything new," Tansy said. "I'll let you get settled in. There's an information pack on the table, and Poppy sent some sex education books, bye!"

"Um, bye," Harry said, blushing. He closed the door behind him and looked around the room. Rich wood panelling, warm rugs in red and brown, a cheery fire in the fireplace, and big overstuffed armchairs and sofas. To the side of the room he could see through a doorway to a bedroom with a huge four poster bed and heavy velvet curtains. He moved in that direction, but was called up short by a shout from the table.

"Hey! Over here!"

Harry nervously approached the table with his wand out.

A glossy brochure with 'East Whittlebone Omega Living' emblazoned across it ruffled its pages. "Oh for goodness sake, what are you going to do with that? It's not even a proper wand, it's just a stick with a bit of magical intent rubbed on."

"I can use it to pick you up and throw you on the fire," Harry said, never happy to talk to things without a face.

"Oi! I'm being helpful here. You're a newly arrived omega, and I'm here to tell you about our fabulous facilities, from our top-notch obstetrics team, our award winning spa, and... hang on, why do you look like a boy?"

"I am a boy! Or... I thought I was, until today. I don't know what's going on!" Harry hoped that hadn't sounded a whiny as it seemed to have come out with.

The brochure flipped its pages. "Right, I've booked you in for a medical in the morning. You've obviously had something odd going on. And you'd better read those books that arrived. But first - take off all those clothes and put them in the linen basket in the bedroom and scrub the smell of sweaty teenager and chips out of yourself. The bathroom is on the other sides of the bedroom and there's clean robes in the wardrobe."

Harry wanted to argue, but the habit of obeying was well ingrained, and a shower did sound like a nice idea.

The 'shower' turned out to be a confusing array of hoses and shower heads with mysterious labels marked 'pulse', 'massage', cleansing' and most worryingly, 'internal'. So Harry filled up the huge bath instead and discovered the fun of a bubble bath.

When he returned to the bedroom, scrubbed pink and wrapped in a fluffy bath sheet, he found a bowl of tomato soup and a two slices of freshly baked bread on a table which hadn't been there earlier. A little uncomfortable about someone being in his room, he called out "Thank you," just in case a house elf was hovering about out of sight. 

\---

The next morning Harry was woken by a soft but insistent knocking at his door. He pulled himself reluctantly out of the warm comfortable bed, wrapped himself in the dressing gown that was laid out at the end of the bed, and padded over to the door.

Tansy stood outside, chewing on her lower lip. "I'm sorry to wake you, Harry, but the Ministry just sent over a new bonding candidate. He's waiting in the presenting room."

Harry rubbed a hand through his hair, which was sticking up all over the place. "I'll need to get dressed."

"No time," Tansy said, grabbing Harry's hand and towing him down the hall. She waved her wand at Harry's head and muttered something he didn't catch, and felt all the hair on his head flop softly down.

"Um, wow, what was that? I've never..." Harry started to ask, but they arrived at the door he'd come through the day before and with one quick motion she whipped off his glasses, opened the door and shoved him through.


	2. The Ministry Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Snape of Grindelwald University gets an unexpected owl.

Professor Snape finished capping off the containment tubes holding his new experimental wolfsbane potion before he opened the window to let in the rather annoyed owl which had been tapping for his attention for the last ten minutes. He handed over several pressed mouse cubes as a peace offering, and took the message tube from her leg.

The message was unexpected, to say the least.

> To Alpha Severus Snape, Professor of Potions and Applied Alchemy, Grindelwald University, Edinburgh.
> 
> Your name has been put forward as a bonding candidate for the omega Harry Evans. Unfortunately, Omega Evans has no knowledge of his parentage, other than a Muggleborn mother, which has reduced the pool of potential mates to those without pure blood. As you have expressed an interest in bonding with an omega, and have no particular requirements as to bloodlines, we are in a position to arrange for you to meet with Omega Evans at the East Whittlebone facility at your convenience.
> 
> Yours sincerely  
>  Alfred Grubblestamp  
>  Matchmaker

Snape sat down and stared at the letter. He'd made discreet enquiries a few years earlier, and had been told that, despite his achievements, the chance of a half blood alpha being offered an omega was small, and even smaller since his mother had been a renegade omega who had hidden his gender in order to mate with a muggle.

"Evans..." Snape blinked, remembering a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes who'd been kind to him for no other reason than that she was a kind person. They'd been from the same village, but she'd gone to the Muggle school, and while he might have ended up there if he'd been a normal magical boy, a beta, his alpha status had ensured him a place at Hogwarts. 

"Lily Evans, did you have a son? And who on earth was the father?"

Snape cleared his work table with a flick of his wand, equipment scouring itself clean and jumping back into the cabinets along the walls. He left a message for his staff that he would be unavailable for a few days and left to pack.

\---

The presentation room at East Whittlebone was tenanted only by a nervous looking man Snape vaguely recognised from school. "Professor Snape, for the Evans Omega."

"Oh, yes," the man jumped up. "Of course, I'll send someone for him at once. We weren't expecting you so early." He jabbed at a small button on the side of the desk.

"You do open at 8am, do you not?" Snape said, annoyed. "And is it not 8am right now?"

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry. Please take a seat, would you like a drink?" Snape remembered his name now - Peter - a boring little beta whose only interesting characteristic was that he was an animagus, unusual in a beta.

"A glass of spring water, Peter. And Omega Evans' file." Snape said, suppressing a smirk at Peter's reaction to being recognised. Embarrassment at being a Hogwarts boy doing a menial receptionist's job better suited to a Muggleborn, and a hint of happiness that someone noticed him enough to remember his name.

Snape had just finished reading the file on Harry Evans - four years under a chastity charm - fascinating, when the door to the omega quarters opened and a boy stumbled out. Snape was about to leave in a rage when the scent reached him - rich virginal omega, almost overripe, with hints of an oncoming heat, maybe a month from oestrus.

He strode over and took a deep breath. Good God the child smelled delicious - how had no pureblood snapped this little morsel up? He looked down into the omega's face and came up short.

"Potter!"


	3. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a very confusing Alpha.

Harry managed to keep his feet as Tansy shoved him through the door, but stopped short at the smell in the presentation room. It smelled a bit like the expensive aftershave Mr Malfoy had worn, but so much... more. The smell made him want to take off the dressing gown he was wearing and... well, he didn't really know, but something he'd probably be embarrassed about once he came to his senses.

The incredible smell got stronger, and Harry looked up, squinting at the blurry surroundings, to see a tall imposing man with pale skin, dark eyes and hair, and an air of absolute authority bearing down on him. Harry stood frozen, instinct and his own stubborn nature battling over whether he should stand his ground or drop to his knees. 

The man towering over him took a deep breath, and looked down at him, then scowled.

"Potter!"

The quietly growled word hung in the air between them. Harry blinked, confused. "No, sorry, I'm Harry. Harry Evans. We're you looking for someone else?" He was proud he'd managed to get that out without squeaking.

The man stared for a moment. "Yes, of course you are. I'm here for you. My name is Professor Severus Snape, and you are an acceptable example of an omega." He turned away. "Peter, get the paperwork ready, Omega Evans and I will be leaving shortly."

The man from last night, presumably Peter, was still being the desk. "Harry's booked in for a medical this morning - he's been under a chastity charm since he was eleven, and we thought he'd better..."

"Yes, fine," Snape interrupted, staring down at Harry's body. He does seem in need of attention. "I will be attending his examination, unless you don't have mixed use facilities?"

"That's fine," Peter squeaked. "If you'd like to wait in the sitting room, I'll get that arranged for you."

A hidden door slid open and Harry nervously edged towards it. He'd regained some of his senses, but the smell coming from… Professor Snape?... was still making his knees a little weak.

The sitting room was a small cosy room with another cheery fire but the only furniture was a small sofa. Harry perched on the edge and smiled nervously up at Professor Snape. "I only found out I'm an omega yesterday, and the books we're a bit confusing. I don't really know what's going on."

Snape sat down beside him, releasing another waft of scent to confuse Harry. "Whatever life you had imagined as a Muggleborn man, that is gone."

Harry shrugged, no great loss, most of the boys who left the Muggle School ended up apprenticed to magical plumbers or builders, and neither profession had appealed to him much.

Snape continued, "You are an Omega - a magical person naturally gifted in defensive and transformative magics. Omegas have vestigial external male genitalia, and internal omega genitalia, similar, but not identical, to female reproductive organs. An unbred omega will go into heat two to three times per year and has a very good chance of conceiving if they are bred by an alpha, and a smaller chance if they are bred by a beta - that is, an ordinary man, either magical or muggle."

"Oh-kay." Harry sat and thought about it - that seemed more or less what the books had said, only they'd used a lot of confusing metaphor about 'flowering' and 'ripening' and a lot of fruit-based imagery. The pictures had all shown what looked like a boy developing boobs and getting taller as he played in a garden, then being wrapped in flower petals by a smiling handsome man.

Harry looked down at his chest where absolutely no boobs were and grimaced. 

Snape seemed amused by the expression on Harry's face. "The offspring of omegas are usually very gifted magically, regardless of their gender, and fathering a child on an omega is seen as a great privilege for any wizard. Due to the decline in the magical population, Lord Grindelwald has decreed that all omegas must have a bonded mate, but may retire from service and pursue their own ambitions once they have produced offspring and are nearing the end of their fertile years."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. 

Then Snape said something which floored him completely.

"You have your mother's eyes."


	4. An Alpha Touches What He Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations given, and liberties taken.

Snape reached over and took hold of Harry's hand. "Yes, Harry, I knew your mother – we grew up in the same village, although I was home schooled. We used to meet up to play in the local park, before we went away to school."

Harry frowned, but didn't pull his hand away. "So you were friends?"

Snape nodded. "At least until school. I went to Hogwarts, she went to Dumbledore Memorial."

"What was she like?" Snape could hear the hunger in Harry's voice, and moved closer.

"She was kind. I remember that most about her. I was a skinny neglected child, and the other children in the village ignored me at best, and tormented me at worst, but she always stood up for me. She had green eyes, and a good right hook, and she liked to braid daisies and buttercups into her long red hair."

Harry sighed and let his head rest on Snape's arm. "Did you know my father too?"

Snape paused, he was fairly sure he did know who Harry's father was, but he wasn't in the habit of sharing valuable information at the drop of a hat. He shook his head and smiled down at Harry's green eyes, so like his mother's, and pushed away the fact that in every other respect he looked exactly like James Potter, the annoying alpha Quidditch star who'd been such a pain in the arse at Hogwarts. 

"I'm sorry, no. He must be an Alpha, and likely a powerful one if he managed to get a Muggleborn witch pregnant. I can certainly make enquiries for you, if you'd like?"

Harry nodded, his face softening as if he'd just been given the best Yule gift a child could want. "Yes please. No one ever tried before." 

Snape was amazed Peter hadn't noticed the resemblance: he'd had a huge obvious crush on James' friend Sirius all through school and was often seen being vapid and moony ten feet behind the golden duo. Perhaps the overwhelming scent of ripe omega coming from Harry had distracted him.

"That's settled then, I'll make enquiries with the Ministry once the bonding has taken. Once we're bonded, I'll have legal access to your records, and there are magical tests which can be done."

Snape sat back on the sofa and tugged Harry a little closer. Harry seemed lost in his own thoughts and barely noticed that he was snug against Snape's side. Snape smiled to himself, enjoying the feel and smell of his Omega. So the Potter heir had fathered a bastard on a Muggleborn witch before he'd been blasted to soup and splinters in the Riddle Uprising? That would make Harry at least fifteen, maybe older, prime breeding age. Snape looked down at Harry's chest - a chastity charm might have stopped him developing. He reached out and twitched open Harry's dressing gown.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, pulling it closed again and wriggling out of Snape's arms. "Get off!"

Oh. Of course - the Muggle school was full of ingrained prudery, persuading the children in its care to be chaste and modest, in an effort to prevent them breeding with each other instead of being the basis for new blood rising up through the layers of magical society to hopefully strengthen inbred magical bloodlines.

"Harry, you're an omega," Snape said, patting Harry's hand. "And you're now under my care. I suspect whatever damage was done by the chastity charm you've been living under will need to be addressed quickly, and I'd rather make a quick check myself now, before we see the doctor. Now, let's try that again, shall we?" He put a little edge into his voice, knowing that it tended to make any omega, bonded or unbonded instinctively want to obey. Harry remained indignant, but let go of the sides of his dressing gown. 

Snape drew the sides apart, enjoying the sweet virginal scent released. He felt his groin tighten, but willed his libido down - time enough for that later. Harry's chest was almost entirely flat, a little more than a boy's roundness to his pectorals, with tiny hard nipples. Snape reached out and rubbed his thumb over one of them, enjoying Harry's gasp of surprise.

"Yes, that's nice, isn't it?" Snape whispered into Harry's ear, rubbing a little harder and watching the blush rise up Harry's face and down his chest. "You'll find a lot of things very nice when an alpha does them to you." Snape curled Harry into his arms and brought his mouth down on Harry's lips.

Harry whimpered, struggling weakly against Snape's chest as Snape thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth. Snape pulled back. "Don't be a brat, Harry, it's a kiss from your alpha." He returned to Harry's mouth, tasting Harry's weakening resistance, and relishing the smell of out-of-heat arousal building up.

Snape had started to consider deflowering the brat over the back of the sofa when a polite cough alerted him to the presence of a beta in the room.

"Professor Snape, Omega Evans, the doctor can see you now," said the nurse in the doorway, her bland expression hiding any reaction to finding an alpha and omega making out.

Harry jumped up off the sofa and scuttled towards the door, wrapping the dressing gown tightly around himself. Snape got up rather more leisurely, making sure to display the bulge in his trousers before settling his robe around himself and following.


	5. Dr Heatherton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An in depth examination and something of an eye-opener for Harry.

Harry fled from the sitting room with his cheeks flaming red. Oh God, how did that happen, how could he have let a man he'd only known for half an hour touch him and kiss him like that? He felt his nipples brush the cloth of his dressing gown and felt another wash of embarrassment - why were they so hard? They'd been that way since he'd smelled Professor Snape in the presenting room, and there hadn't been anything in the books about that!

The nurse showed them into a spacious examination room. Harry took one look at the diagrams on posters on the walls, gulped, and stared at his feet. 

Harry felt Snape lay a warm hand on the small of his back. "Don't worry Harry, I'll look after you." Remembering the way Snape had laid hands and mouth on him in the sitting room, Harry was not reassured.

A tall elderly wizard entered the room and smiled at Harry, then looked up and nodded to Professor Snape. "Professor, congratulations - when I heard you were bringing in your omega, I pinched your case. One of the perks of being in charge. I'm Lawrence Heatherton, Chief of Omega Medicine here. I attended your seminar on the modifications you made to the Fertilus Heleborus potion - it was very exciting."

Thank you, Doctor," Snape said. "I have a graduate student working on some of the offshoots from the research; you may want to have a look at the next copy of 'Potions Quarterly' for an article on the effect of Heleborus Minoris III on post-menopausal omegas."

"I'll do that, thank you," Doctor Heatherton said.

Harry looked up at Professor Snape - the 'Professor' part hadn't really registered until now. He must be someone important, Harry thought, confused about why an important man would want to kiss a skinny Muggle-raised boy... omega, whatever.

"And this must be Harry," Doctor Heatherton said, smiling brightly. He waved to a narrow examination table. "Now, just hop up on here and we'll see how things are doing. I understand you were at the Dumbledore School?"

Harry nodded and climbed onto the table.

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever heard of an omega living under a chastity charm. From the smell of you, I don't think it's done too much harm, but we'll have to check you out just in case. Now lie back - I'm going to do a quick magical exam, and then we'll have a closer look."

Harry lay back and hoped a 'closer look' didn't mean he was going to have to take his dressing gown off. Then the same magic Madame Pomfrey hit him with washed over him. This time though, the fire centred on his nipples, making them throb with pain and something else, and the invading energy shoving itself up his bum seemed to stretch and probe before stabbing in with a twist and making Harry cry out in pain.

"Doctor?" Professor Snape sounded angry.

"Sorry, that can be quite uncomfortable for an unbred omega. He'll loosen up in there after his first heat opens things up, but until then any examination of his vaginal opening is going to be a bit pinchy."

Harry pressed his knees together and bit his tongue. A bit 'pinchy'? It had bloody hurt. Still it wasn't half as bad as the time he and Hermione had got caught trying to transfigure a rock into a rubber ball and they both had a bare arsed caning every morning for a week. 

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Doctor Heatherton asked. "I'm going to have a look at your chest now, all right?"

"Um, fine, okay." Harry said. So the dressing gown was going to come off, dammit. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself somewhere else as the doctor exposed his chest and began poking at the muscle of his chest with the wand, then with his fingers, finally pinching his nipples and making 'hmmm' noises before walking away.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Snape leaning over him. "Are we done?"

Snape leered, "Not quite yet, brat. Eager to get home, are you?"

Suddenly Harry realised that Snape intended taking him away and doing things to him. Dirty things like the touching earlier, and probably the things the charms on the school had prevented kids from talking about, but somehow still managed to be alluded to. Part of him was excited and curious about learning what an alpha did to omegas, but most of him wanted to jump up and run away.

Doctor Heatherton came back with a jar of a white creamy potion, which he handed to Snape. "Massage this into his chest three times a day - by the time he has his first heat he should have a nice pair of breasts."

"Thank you," Snape replied, reading the label. "Ah - yes, I was thinking Mastomeritus, but his would be better for the glandular growth."

"Well, you can use the Mastomeritus once you've finished the course, if you want his breasts a bit bigger, but that's really just cosmetic," Doctor Heatherton said. "His breast tissue isn't atrophied, it's just dormant, so he should develop normally now he's being regularly exposed to alpha hormones. You should encourage him to perform fellatio - I've found that ingesting alpha semen can have a positive effect on omegas who aren't developing at the usual rate."

"What's fellatio?" Harry asked.

Professor Snape and Doctor Heatherton turned and stared at Harry in surprise. Snape blinked and said, "Muggle school".

"Oh yes. Oh dear," Doctor said. "Well... I have some educational pamphlets here somewhere. I'll look them out after we've had a look down below."

Harry covered his face with his hands. 'Down below' didn't sound good, a theory borne out when a set of stirrups rose up from the sides of the table.

"Just pop your feet up here, that's it." Doctor Heatherton said, as Harry lifted his legs up. "That's a dear. Now, I've put a warming charm on everything, but it might be a little uncomfortable. Try to relax and we'll be done in a jiffy."

Harry felt Snape take hold of his hand. "If it hurts, just try to stay relaxed and squeeze my hand instead."

Harry felt something warm, slippery and metallic press against his arsehole. Instinctively he clenched, then forced himself to relax at the doctor's annoyed huff. He had to fight the urge again when the pressure turned into something sliding up inside him. He started to panic, then felt his face grabbed. Snape loomed over him.

"Look at me, Harry. Focus on me, not the doctor."

Oddly that helped, despite the fact that whatever was up his arse was now getting wider, stretching him open in a way that felt both natural and unnatural. Harry sighed in relief when it stopped expanding, there was a burning discomfort, but it had stopped short of actual pain. His relief was short lived though, as something else was pushed inside him, going much deeper and probing the place that had caused so much pain during the magical exam.

"I'm sorry," Doctor Heatherton said from between Harry's legs, "but this is going to hurt a bit. Professor, if you could hold him down, please? I don't want him hurting himself by thrashing around, and your scent may calm him a bit."

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply when Snape's weight pressed down on him. Snape's smell did make him feel better, and even the thing in his arse seemed more comfortable. Then there was a deep penetrating ache shooting up inside him as the thing pushed in somewhere new. He whimpered and pressed his face against Snape's robes until finally the thing drew back and whatever was spreading him open collapsed down and came out too.

"There we are," Doctor Heatherton said, patting Harry's thigh. You did very well, and everything is just fine up there. Raring to go, in fact. I suspect your first heat will be a bit of an epic one to make up for lost time. Most omegas don't conceive on their first heat, and I'd say you'll probably not be any different there either despite being at an age where most have been successfully bred."

Harry's heart was beating wildly. "I could get pregnant? Soon? But what about school?"

Snape helped Harry out of the stirrups and to sit up. His arse felt a bit achey, but not really sore. Snape put a finger under Harry's chin and tilted his face up. 

"Harry, remember your life as it was has changed. If you want schooling, I can certainly provide that, and as an omega you'll be expected to learn defensive magic and hopefully animagical transfiguration, but your main focus for the next few years is to breed."

"Oh." Harry wrapped the dressing gown tightly around himself. Defence and transfigurations sounded good - they'd been the only classes he'd really enjoyed anyway, not that he'd had them that often at school, and no transfigurations at all since a misfired spell last year had turned the teacher into a beetle and someone had stepped on her.

But still - he was going to have babies? With Snape? He still wasn't sure how that was going to happen, but he was beginning to suspect it meant something going up his bum, and he wasn't really too keen on the idea.

"Thank you, Doctor." Snape said. "If we have any problems, I'll let you know."

Doctor Heatherton handed over some brightly coloured leaflets with a smile. "Excellent. I don't think you'll have any problems though, even my poor beta nose can smell what a good match you make, and once Harry's had a read through these, I'm sure you'll work out any little gaps in his education."

Snape handed the leaflets to Harry, who flicked through them; 'Always Swallow! An Omega's Guide to Oral Sex', 'Not-In-Heat Anal - How to Please Your Alpha Knot-Free' and 'Well-Cum - The Beneficial Properties of Alpha Ejaculate'. Harry opened the second one and boggled at the magical picture demonstrating the difference in where an alpha's penis went when he was having anal sex outside heat, and where it went during heat.

"How is that..." Harry trailed off, blushing.

Snape leaned over and looked at the picture. Tapping the in-heat one, he said, "During heat, I'll knot inside you. That will open up your vagina which I will penetrate and ejaculate into." He tapped the other one. "That is buggery, which you will be experiencing for yourself as soon as we get home."


	6. Travelling Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape has to readjust his thinking.

Snape studied Harry as they made their way out of Doctor Heatherton's office. He looked pale and a bit nervous – not the expected image of an eager young omega exposed to his first compatible alpha. "Harry, are you all right?"

Harry shrugged, and Snape tried not to wince at the Muggle gesture. "I'm fine. I… just… do we have to have sex? Is it a rule?"

Snape was taken aback. "You don't want to?" From all he knew of omegas, an unbred one tended to be anxious to get an alpha cock up him as soon as possible. Even ones who were happily bonded and regularly bred tended to have a high libido.

"I don't know what I want. You smell so confusing, and I don't really understand what we're going to be doing, or how, and…" Harry's voice trailed off and he looked at the floor. He sighed and started talking again. "And yesterday I was just another Muggleborn boy, learning how to hex doxies out of the curtains and the best charms to unblock a sewer line."

Snape rubbed his forehead, trying to slot his thoughts into place. It had seemed so simple when he'd got the letter – arrive at East Whittlebone, collect his omega, go to the best bonding retreat he could afford and shag the little minx until the bond took. The delightful scent Harry was giving off was telling him to do just that, but Snape had a feeling that if he pressed the issue of mating, the chance of a successful bond could shrink away to nothing.

The same nurse who'd shown them in arrived to guide them back out, paperwork in hand. "Professor, that's everything recorded with the omega registry and the Ministry, you and Omega Evans are free to go."

"Thank you," Snape said, taking the scroll and slipping it into his robe. "Are Harry's things ready?" 

"His suitcase and personal effects have been sent ahead to your residence, sir. Would you like us to provide him with suitable travelling attire? I'm afraid Omega Evans did not arrive with a travelling robe."

"No, we're flooing straight home, he can go in what he's wearing." Snape said, anxious to get Harry home. "Also, if you have any more educational information on omega biology and mating practices, please send those along too."

"That's no problem, we have a floo here in the medical wing if you'd prefer not to go back to the presentation room?"

"Yes, that will be fine," Snape said, glad to avoid Peter and any chance he might realise Harry was a Potter. James Potter's father was still alive, and Snape wanted to make sure Harry was securely bonded before the news broke of a new Potter heir in existence. Snape wrapped his arm around Harry and smiled, thinking of how the purebloods would howl at missing out on a Potter omega, even one with a Muggleborn mother. 

"Harry, we’re going to my home now. Nothing will happen there that you don't want. I'm here to care for you, not take advantage of you." Snape smiled down at Harry, and Harry tentatively smiled back.

"Okay, I just need my glasses and my wand," Harry said.

Snape looked over at the nurse who looked embarrassed. She reached into a pocket and drew out a pair of round glasses and a willow twig. 

Snape blinked at the twig. "That's your wand?"

Harry clutched the twig to his chest. "I know it's just a bit of wood I found and polished up myself, but it really works – I can do the Patronus Charm to prove it! Harry raised his wand as if to cast, and the nurse hastily stepped back.

Snape wrapped his hand around Harry's. "I'd like to see that, Harry. But perhaps not here?"

"Um, okay." Harry tucked the wand into one of the dressing gown's pockets, and put his glasses on with a small sigh of relief. 

Snape couldn't help but feel a flush of anger as the face of James Potter looked up at him. It really was uncanny, now that Lily's green eyes were partially obscured by the ugly frames, how much Harry resembled his father. Particularly since whatever tidying charm had been used on his hair was giving way and unruly tufts were appearing all over his head. He took a deep breath, letting the scent of Omega wash away the anger and motioned the nurse to show them the way to the floo.

"We'll need to get you a proper wand. And appropriate clothes. My work is fairly flexible – I have seven teaching hours per week, and the rest of the time is personal research, although I do the occasional open seminar and guest lectures. I'm supervising a few graduate students, but they're generally advanced enough not to need too much hand-holding. I've let everyone know I'll be unavailable for a few days, so we can take a trip to Diagon Alley and see about getting you kitted out." Snape rubbed his hand through Harry's hair. "Which will include a hairbrush. Does your hair just grow like this, or was there an accident?"

Harry grinned, and Snape couldn't help but twitch his lips up into something approaching a smile. He hadn't been prepared for the non-sexual feelings that having his own omega were generating, but he supposed he could get used to it.

"It grows like this." Harry patted his hair. "The woman in the omega quarters put a charm on it so it would lie flat, but it didn't last long. My aunt used to say my father must have been a gypsy because it's so disobedient."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Tolerant people, your family?"

"Arseholes, mostly," Harry replied. "What about yours?"

Snape gave into the urge the laugh – with sex temporarily off the table, he was finding this odd omega an intriguing mix of Lily's open cheerful nature, and James' irreverent devil-may-care attitude. "Apart from my mother, who was a rebel omega and quite a character, I'd have to say that my family probably wasn't any better than yours."

Harry pulled a face, and looked about to ask a question, but they'd arrived at the floo. 

"Before we leave, Harry," Snape said. "I need to make a few things clear. We are not yet bonded, and you can leave at any time. If you do leave, you will have to come back here and you'll be offered to another Alpha, or possibly a beta from a powerful pureblood family. I am a well-respected man, and have a good income, but I'm not rich or purebred. If you'd prefer to stay here and see…"

"A purebred alpha was here when I arrived. He was a bit of a bastard." Harry paused. "Did you mean it about us not having sex until I'm ready?"

"I'm not in the habit of saying things I don't mean," Snape replied.

Harry nodded. "Right then. Um, I suppose you smell nice, and you said I can learn defence and stuff, so okay!"

"Glad I meet with your approval," Snape drawled, trying to hide his amusement, and probably failing. He handed Harry the pot of floo power. "We're going to 15 Theronge Way."


	7. Adventures In Edinburgh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's meets a house elf, gets felt up and comes to his senses.

Harry stumbled out of the floo, but managed to keep his feet this time, thanks to Snape arriving behind him and catching his elbow. He caught a glimpse of dark wood and weak sunlight before his attention was caught by a tiny wizened little creature that appeared in front of him with a slight pop.

"Master Severus! I wasn't expecting you back today." The creature peered curiously at Harry as Harry stared back. "Is this your omega? Some things arrived earlier, but I wasn't sure if they were rubbish or not…"

"They're not rubbish!" Harry cried, scowling at the creature.

Snape rubbed Harry's elbow and let go. "Dobby, this is Omega Harry Evans, who will be living with us from now on. Please take his things to… ah, perhaps we could set up a bed in the reading room."

The creature, Dobby, blinked at Harry. "But, shouldn't he be…" Dobby's eyes dropped to Harry's chest and he nodded. "Of course, Master Severus, your omega isn't ripe yet. I'll set up a nice little room for him. Does he need… games and toys?"

Harry sputtered, "No! I'm not a baby, I'm almost sixteen!" Harry couldn't remember anyone who had ever managed to annoy him so much so quickly before. He was fairly sure this Dobby character was a house elf, and obviously all the rumours he had heard that house elves were polite and deferential had been shocking lies.

Harry felt the rumble of Snape's laughter before he heard it. "Dobby, Harry is not like any omega you may have served before; he hasn't been raised in the magical world, and has a lot of catching up to do. Please set up the reading room as his bedroom, and make sure his possessions are cared for properly. There will be quite a lot of educational material, new clothes and such arriving over the next few days, and I trust you will do your best to make Harry feel at home."

Harry glared at Dobby who began pulling his ears. "And 'cared for properly' doesn't mean putting them in the bin."

"Yes, Master Harry," Dobby said, a slight whine in his voice. "Will the Masters be wanting elevensies?"

Harry was suddenly reminded that he hadn't had any breakfast, and as if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

Snape laughed again, a low sound that seemed to rub up and down Harry's body. "I think something to eat would be a very good idea, thank you Dobby."

"Yes, Master Severus." Dobby said, and disappeared with another pop.

Harry looked around at the room he was in, it felt and looked old, but antique-y old, not manky old like the Dumbledore School's crumbling 1970s buildings. The floors were thick dark planks of varnished wood covered with slightly worn but still beautifully patterned rugs, the walls were a mix of dark wood panelling and soft white, with several wizarding portraits, and the large window looked out onto an amazing city view under a grey sky. As if drawn, he walked over to the window.

"We're in Edinburgh's Old Town, the Magical Areas and Muggle Areas are quite closely intertwined up here. We don't have to keep so hidden – the area is full of Muggle eccentrics, students and artists, so the occasional magical incident can be easily concealed. I think you'll find it a much more relaxed atmosphere than you're used to." Harry felt the warmth of Snape behind him and felt another wave of… something wash over his body.

"School was never relaxed, except at Christmas. All the canes got turned off for Christmas Day, so you could get up to all sorts of things." Harry said, enjoying the view and the feel of Snape's fingers lightly touching the small of his back.

"Canes?" Snape asked.

Harry blinked. "The canes for punishment. Not that I got into trouble. Much."

Harry felt Snape go very still. "They hit you?" 

Harry froze as well; the tone of Snape's voice had gone from warm and sensual to hard and dangerous.

"Yes?" Harry said, turning to look up at Snape, who looked grimly back at him. "But not all the time, just when I'd done something wrong."

"When was the last time?" Snape asked.

Harry blushed, it has been a really stupid thing to get caught doing. "Three days ago. I, um, made my friend Hermione's cat purple." At Snape's grim expression, he carried on; aware he was babbling but unable to stop. "It wasn't permanent, just for an hour, and we were supposed to be practicing dying spells for Home Economics class anyway, but I didn't have any scraps to practice on and Cruikshanks was right there…"

Snape placed his finger on Harry's lips, silencing him. "And for this they beat you?"

Harry shrugged. "It was only four strokes, and they don't hurt anymore."

Snape's eyes blazed. "Show me."

The tone of voice seemed to burn through Harry, and although he felt like he should argue about showing Snape his bum, he turned around and lifted up the bathrobe he was still wearing. Harry couldn't help gasping when Snape's hand cupped around his left bum cheek. It should have felt dirty and bad, but it felt nice, and… right. Harry felt Snape trace a line across his other cheek with a finger.

"Accio arnica healing salve number six." Snape growled. There was the slap of something hard hitting a hand, and then Harry felt something that felt both hot and cold being rubbed slowly over his bum. The rubbing seemed to be covering more than just where he'd been caned, and Snape's breathing seemed to be getting heavier. Harry felt tingles shooting up from his behind to his nipples and back down, and he felt a breathless need for something he didn't understand. One of Snape's fingers pushed into the cleft of Harry's bum and slid down, brushing over his arsehole and Harry let out a gaspy cry – nothing had ever felt like that before.

There was a 'pop' from the doorway. "I've laid out the… oops!"

Harry jerked upright and spun around, and met Snape's dark gaze with his own wide-eyed one. "I… um…"

Snape seemed to shake himself. "Yes, well. The healing salve should take care of the rest of the bruising in an hour or so. Shall we eat?"

Harry nodded, and tightened the robe around himself. The sooner he had proper clothes on, the better.

~

After elevensies, which were more like a full breakfast and lunch combined, Snape pulled the jar Doctor Heatherton had given him out of his robes and handed it to Harry. "In light of… earlier, I think it best that you apply this yourself, at least for just now. 

Harry picked up the jar and read the label. "O-Masto Complex B, for Omega mammary gland development and preparation for lactation." Harry looked up at Snape. "Okay, not sure what that means, but I'm guessing… boobs?" He felt a guilty thrill at saying the word, as it was on the forbidden list at school. At Snape's nod, Harry carried on reading. "Apply two pea sized amounts to the chest area and rub in well three times per day for one month, or until full breast development is complete."

Snape took a sip of tea and then drawled over the edge of his cup. "If I rubbed that into your chest, I wouldn't stop there."

Harry blushed and decided he needed to read all the books and leaflets that had followed him to his new home. It was confusing to have his body yelling at him to do something, when he didn't know what the something was. "I'll go and do that now."

"Yes, do." Snape said, getting up and brushed down his robes. "I'm going to drop into work for an hour or so. Feel free to explore. Any book you take off a shelf you may read, anything that won't budge – don't try, the charms will give you a nasty shock." And with that he swept out.

~

Harry came to his senses in the shower. What on earth was he doing? He'd just followed someone he'd never met before to their home, where he was going to be some kind of sex slave and have to grow boobs and have babies, just because someone said he was some kind of girl-boy magic weird thing? 

"Oh, Hell, no." Harry said, jumping out of the shower. He grabbed his wand, cast a quick drying charm and ran naked out of the bathroom and into the small bedroom Dobby had shown him earlier. He rummaged through the chest of drawers until he found a change of clothes, got dressed and then stopped. Where was he going to go?

Harry sat down on the bed, and thought about it. Today was the end of term at school, and Hermione would be on her way home. She lived in England, but Harry was sure he had her Muggle phone number written down in one of his textbooks. Hermione would know what to do. 

Harry debated packing up his things, but decided that would slow him down too much. He tucked his wand into his pocket, with an eye on the grey skies outside, he pulled on a long thick jumper that he'd found at the back of the drawer that must have been an old one of Snape's and sneaked to the front door. No one stopped him as he opened it and crept out into the stairwell. Snape's flat seemed to be up very high, and Harry walked down the stairs as if confident that no one was going to stop him. He passed a colourful gentleman on the third floor who just smiled and nodded at him, and Harry started to relax.

Outside was a bit damp but not cold, and Harry felt almost giddy. He was outside, in a magical street, with no one telling him to keep his head down and stay in line. And it was amazing. Everything was grey stone and brilliant splashes of colour. There was a shop selling brooms just across the road and Harry dashed over to press his face against the glass. 

A chuckle drew his attention away, and Harry saw the shop's proprietor smiling at him. "Afternoon, young sir."

"Hi," Harry said, "Nice brooms."

"Thank you. We've just got the new Firebolts in, if you're looking for a new broom."

Harry shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm just looking." Backing away from the shop with one last glance in the window, he carried on down the street. Potion supplies, a sweet shop, a bookshop with a rather startling window display advertising the autobiography of a famous monster slayer, a tea room on a corner, and then Harry felt the slight change in air that told him he'd moved out of the Magical world and into the Muggle one.

If it hadn't been for that change, he would never have known he'd moved over, the next shop after the corner was another bookshop, this time with a window display showing a collection of fantasy novels, then a shop selling ethnic foods which smelled a lot like the potion supply shop.

Harry wandered around, in and out of magical areas, peering in shop windows and trying not to look like a runaway boy… omega… whatever. He finally found a public payphone, tucked away in a dark Muggle street, and then felt like an idiot – Muggle phone boxes needed Muggle money to work. He rested his head against the Perspex side and groaned.

"You okay, kid?" Someone asked.

Harry turned and saw a Muggle with a bike. He took a deep breath, and tried to look pathetic. "You don't have money for the phone do you? I got a bit lost, and I want to call my sister."

The man shook his head. "No, sorry."

Harry's shoulders slumped.

"Hang on, I'm an idiot." The man pulled a mobile phone out of his pocket and held it out. "Use my phone." He paused. "Um. I don't suppose you were planning on running off with it, since I have a bike and… never mind."

Harry smiled and took the phone. "Thanks. Really, you're a lifesaver. I'm, just… thank you." With trembling fingers, he tapped in Hermione's number.

It seemed like an age until someone picked up. Harry opened his mouth to say hello, but was interrupted by Hermione's shriek.

"HARRY! Oh my God, my magic knew it was you, I've been doing tracer spells all afternoon since we were released from prison. Are you really in Edinburgh? Why? What happened, you were just gone, and no one would say why, and are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hermione, but I think I'm in trouble." With a glance at the bike man, who was standing far enough away to not be eavesdropping, but close enough to keep an eye on his phone, Harry whispered, "I'm an omega, and I've been given to this man, and I think I'm supposed to have babies with him!"

There was a shocked silence from the phone, then a sigh. "Ah, that explains… quite a lot, actually."

"It does?" Harry was surprised, as it hadn't seemed to explain anything to him.

"Yes. There's a lot of stuff the charms at the school stopped us from talking about, but I did research in the holidays about all sort of things the school didn't teach us. I know all about omegas and alphas and the stupid breeding program, and I'd say come here but I think they would catch you, because omegas are really rare and…"

The phone was snatched out of Harry's hand, and he whirled around only to have his nose filled with the scent of Alpha. "When I said 'feel free to explore', I meant the flat, not Edinburgh at large." Snape growled.

"Hi," Harry said, panic battling with all the feelings Snape set off in his body. "I went for a walk, and I just wanted to talk to my friend Hermione."

Snape put the phone up to his ear. "Harry will call you back later." He cut off the spluttering noises with a swipe of his thumb and held the phone out to the bike man without looking away from Harry.

"Kid, are you okay with…"

Snape turned and whipped out his wand, "Obliviate!" Then he grabbed Harry's arm and marched him down the street. "I don't know if you're an idiot or just ignorant, but wandering around trailing unbonded pheromones over half the old town is not a clever thing for an omega to do! Just because we're not in the Dark Ages any more doesn't mean some criminal opportunist wouldn't bag you up and ship you off to some Russian omega breeding factory."

Harry was vaguely aware that the smell of Snape was wearing away all his determination to get away. "You smell amazing."

Snape's steps faltered. "Thank you. So do you, which is a problem right now."

"I just wanted to talk to my friend." Harry couldn't help the waver in his voice. She's not on the floo, and I didn't have money for the Muggle phone, and…"

Snape sighed. "Yes, I'll arrange something. Once we get home."

Back in Snape's living room, sitting in a very comfortable armchair with a glass of pumpkin juice and a plate of sandwiches provided by Dobby who looked simultaneously guilty and annoyed, Harry tried to work out why he'd been so keen to get away. Snape's flat was really nice, and Snape was friendly, sort of, and wasn't going to force him to have sex.

Snape strode into the room and dropped a box in Harry's lap. "I'm told this is a good model, and I got a plan with… unlimited minutes? I assume you know what to do with these things?"

Harry stared at the brand new 4G smartphone, and felt his eyes fill.

"Oh God, what?" Snape said.

"No one ever gave me a present before. Except Hermione, and that that just Christmas, and she mostly gave me clothes because I didn't have any family to send things when I grew, and…" Harry wiped his eyes and felt like a complete idiot. "No one ever gave me anything just because."

"Oh." Snape hovered, obviously uncomfortable. "No even the Muggle relatives?"

Harry shook his head, regaining his composure. "Arseholes, remember?"

"Yes, of course." Snape said, settling down into the chair opposite Harry. "Please call your rather shouty friend before she arrives at the floo with a party of hit-wizards."

~

Once Harry had got the phone working, and Snape had left to check on a experiment he was running in his private study, Harry spent the rest of the evening curled up in the comfortable chair, chatting to Hermione, who spent at least an hour ranting about gender politics and draconian magical practices and a lot of things Harry didn't understand before settling down to giving Harry some useful information. 

"Omegas don't go into heat unless there's an Alpha around. That's why you haven't so far – there weren't any at the school – everyone there is Muggleborn or a beta. If you'd never been around an Alpha, you'd probably be able to live as man in the Muggle world."

Harry thought about how his chest had tingled as he rubbed the salve into it, and how he could already feel things changing there. "I think the chance for that has come and gone."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, they've got you registered and catalogued and assigned now. You've got no choice, you're going to have a heat, and if you don't let an alpha – you know – you'll get ill."

"Um, I have leaflets about the – you know – they seem a bit…"

"Euphemistic? Misleading?" Hermione asked. "I've been doing research, and the quality of these things is shocking.

"Yes, or they're really technical. One said things like 'pheromonal uptake progress in development of secondary something hormone something something then there was knot things, on a blokes… bits, and I sort of tuned out."

"Hmm, that one might be useful." Hermione said.

"Maybe to you. To me it's all mumbo-jumbo-things will go up your bum-grow boobs!" Harry said.

There was a pause and they both started giggling.

"Oh God, this is terrible, we shouldn't be laughing." Hermione said. "You're in a horrible situation."

Harry looked around at the cosy room. "You know… not really."


	8. Study Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Snape is sexually frustrated, and Harry is an filthy little tease.

Snape sat in his study, a pinch of milkwort between finger and thumb, completely out of sorts. He couldn't even remember what he was trying to brew.

"Bugger," he said, banishing the milkwort and the ruined potion mess on his workbench. He rubbed his face. "Or not, as the case may be."

Snape moved from his bench to the armchair Dobby had relocated from the reading room, and made a mental list of all the ingredients he had on hand to calm an overactive libido. He'd lost count of the number of times today he'd almost lost control and forced himself on Harry. It was getting ridiculous. The way the annoying child's arse had filled his hand, and the noise he'd made when Snape had touched his sweet virginal little hole…

Snape groaned and unfastened his trousers. His cock almost leapt into his hand, hard and desperate for some tight omega arse. He stroked slowly, savouring the memory of Harry's firm young body, then summoned a jar of thick salve base for lubricant. He imagined what it would feel like – Harry would be incredibly tight to start with, so Snape gripped himself firmly, tighter than he normally liked, and bucked up hard. It would probably have been difficult to get all the way in, he would have had to pin Harry down and shove hard until he took it all. Harry would probably yell and struggle, and he'd clamp down and…

Snape came with a cry, three thick splashes of come getting everything messy. Snape tiredly picked up his wand and collected the mess into a sealed potions tube. Ejaculate from a seriously sexually frustrated Alpha would probably come in useful at some point.

Snape tucked himself away and cast a quick freshening charm. "Dobby!"

Dobby popped neatly into the room. "Yes Master Severus?"

"Harry has been under a chas…" Snape started, but Dobby interrupted.

"A chastity charm, yes, Master Severus. Dobby knows all about it. Dobby has a friend at the Omega Centre, and Dobby is reading up on omegas and getting them ripe."

Snape nodded. "He's likely to go into heat in a month or so, and I'm a little at a loss at how to… move things forward. There's information from the Mediwitch who discovered him and from the Whittlebone Centre, but there's no real practical help – I don't know how to deal with an ordinary teenager, let alone an omega." Snape felt a little uncomfortable telling Dobby all this, but in the two years since Lucius Malfoy had thrust the wretched scrap of bruised elf at him as an apology for Draco breaking a valuable piece of equipment, Snape had discovered that the elf was intelligent and well educated in both elf and human magic.

"If Master Severus doesn't mind, Dobby has some ideas?"

Snape waved his hand. "Please, yes."

"Master needs to be kissing Harry. Just kisses. And come here and fill up more tubes."

Snape realised for the first time in over 20 years he was blushing. "Er, right."

~

Breakfast the next morning was a little surreal. Snape sat down at the small dining table wedged into the corner of the living room, and tried to concentrate on buttering his toast, instead the way Harry kept looking down the front of his shirt.

"Wow, they're bigger already. I woke up and they were just, there. Wow. I mean, they're not really proper boobs yet, just lumps, but I can feel them getting bigger." Harry stuffed a jam-covered piece of toast into his mouth and rubbed his hand across his chest in a way that Snape felt was unnecessarily erotic.

Dobby appeared and deposited a tall glass of milk beside Harry and laid a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Snape. "Kissing," he whispered, before disappearing again.

Harry was gulping down the milk, and Snape watched the line of Harry's throat and tried in vain not to think of Harry swallowing a big fat alpha cock.

"That was great," Harry said, wiping his mouth. "Everything tastes so good here."

Snape swallowed a piece of bacon he couldn't remember putting in his mouth. "I'm glad. We should think about getting you some new clothes today. You'll need new shirts with expanding charms across the bust, and a boy's school uniform isn't really suitable for an omega."

Harry smiled up at Snape, who felt a warmth normally only associated with successfully brewing a new potion. "Okay, sounds good." Harry said.

Snape leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to Harry's lips. He broke the kiss and stood up. "I just need to check something in the study first, and then we can go."

Harry, pink-faced, nodded. I'll get my shoes and wait at the door."

Snape got up and made his way slowly to his study, his erection rubbing uncomfortably against the front of his trousers, and mentally swore at Dobby. The trace of milk left on Harry's lips had made it clear why Dobby had mentioned the need for more of Snape's bottled ejaculate.


	9. E-mail Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alternating Harry POV with Snape POV, but this chapter does not count.
> 
> In case you're wondering, yes, Muggleborns do use a lot of Muggle technology, mainly because they're far more excluded from Magical society under Grindelwald (not allowed private floo access, not taught to apparate, etc). This has had a knock-on effect for the rest of the Magical UK, resulting in a lot more cross-over with magic and tech.

Harry checked the e-mail account Hermione had set up for him, which he had eventually managed to get to show up on his phone. She'd been sending him small bite-sized bits of information since they'd finished talking the night before. With a short break between two and six, when Harry assumed she'd passed out asleep.

> 12.30am
> 
> From: hgrrlmage@hotmail.com  
>  To: evanselevensies@gmail.com
> 
> Subject: Anal Sex
> 
> I really hope Mum and Dad aren't monitoring my internet usage. Can you imagine the conversation? ARGH!
> 
> Anyway. I've done some more research on www.omegalife.wiz. You should be able to get on there too on your phone, just remember to tap the troll in the corner of the page with your wand and use an unlocking charm, or you'll just get the Muggle filler junk. The bad news is that anal sex is inevitable; the good news is that omegas seem to like it. A LOT.
> 
> If you're not sure what anal sex is, for God's sake, click in the above link and go to the diagrams page. I'm not explaining that to you. Tab A, Slot B. Or rather, Tab A1, Slot C1 (or C2, if you're in heat). Just look it up, okay?
> 
> Hugs, H

Harry had been half asleep when that had arrived, but he dutifully clicked on the link, and spent the next half an hour wide-eyed and pink-cheeked. He'd touched his arsehole and it had definitely felt nice, but nothing like the electric shock of sensation he'd had when Snape touched it.

> 1.05am
> 
> From: hgrrlmage@hotmail.com  
>  To: evanselevensies@gmail.com
> 
> Subject: Breasts
> 
> Yes, you're going to get breasts. No avoiding that one either. If yours end up bigger than mine, you realise I'm going to have to kill you?
> 
> Hugs, H

Harry had already noticed things starting to swell a bit. The skin was tight, and his nipples were definitely darker and a bit bigger. Although that might just be because they'd got hard every time Snape was around.

> 1.25am
> 
> From: hgrrlmage@hotmail.com  
>  To: evanselevensies@gmail.com
> 
> Subject: Babies
> 
> This sucks, it really does. They sugar coat it with lots of crap about omegas being the cherished few, and that as a precious resource they're treated like royalty, but they're pretty much handed over to the most powerful alpha who wants one, and forced to squeeze out baby after baby until the alpha hands the omega back to be reassigned to the next alpha who wants an heir.
> 
> I am so sorry, Harry. Maybe your alpha will fall madly in love with you, and you'll get married and live happily ever after, and I really hope that's what happens, but if it doesn't, just remember that I've got your back. Anyone starts messing you about, let me know – alphas can be blacklisted, even the really powerful ones, for mistreating an omega.
> 
> You're my best friend and I love you, H

Harry had got a bit weepy at that one. It wasn't as if he hadn't suspected that he was some kind of magical broodmare, but having Hermione spell it out made it real. Harry couldn't imagine Snape falling in love – he was far too intimidating. Harry had turned the phone off and curled up, and tried not to think about how alone he was, in his little room, with no dorm mates, and no one to talk to except the man who was going to stuff a big hard cock up his bum and get him pregnant.

When he woke up there had been more messages.

> 1.45am
> 
> From: hgrrlmage@hotmail.com  
>  To: evanselevensies@gmail.com
> 
> Subject: Sorry!
> 
> Oh God, I shouldn't have sent that last e-mail. If you haven't read it yet, please delete it. It's all really depressing, and not what you need to hear right now.
> 
> Look, go to the omegalife website, click the videos and find the Prewett page. Watch all the videos. It's a huge loving family with omegas and alphas and betas, and food and gnomes and all sorts of happy stuff.
> 
> Hugs, H

Harry loved the videos, and ignored his stomach rumbling to watch the one with a huge family of girls, boys, alphas, omegas and tiny indeterminate children playing gnome toss three times.

> 2.00am
> 
> From: hgrrlmage@hotmail.com  
>  To: evanselevensies@gmail.com
> 
> Subject: Sorry part 2
> 
> Also, there's some descriptions of in heat sex, although I think it's more like porn. Go to www.heatmeup.wiz. It's pretty steamy, and I would have said biologically impossible, but then I saw this diagram: www.omegalife.wiz/diagrams/knotting34.gif.
> 
> Hugs, H

The gif was animated, and made Harry clench his bum in horror at first, but then he realised he was clenching in time with the gif's movement, and feeling a bit empty up there. Then his prick, which he'd never really paid much attention to before, started to twitch.

Harry fled to the bathroom to wash everything with cold water, rub the boob cream on and left in search of breakfast.

Breakfast had been odd – Snape kept staring at him. Maybe because his chest was growing? But the food had been amazing – at least five hundred times better than the grey porridge at school. Feeling stuffed and really happy, Harry could just tell the day was going to be great.

> 6.02am
> 
> From: hgrrlmage@hotmail.com  
>  To: evanselevensies@gmail.com
> 
> Subject: Are you feeling okay?
> 
> Alpha pheromones are nature's mind-fuck. Harry, they're going to make you completely loopy. And horny. But mostly loopy. Really, they're like roofie-pong. DO NOT SNIFF THAT ALPHA.
> 
> Also, don't suck his cock.
> 
> Or at least, try not to.
> 
> Although this may be futile – for all I know, the reason you haven't replied is because you're stoned out of your mind on magical hormones and are happily getting your brains shagged out.
> 
> REPLY, YOU TIT.
> 
> Hugs, H

Harry giggled and hit reply

> 8.38am
> 
> From: evanselevensies@gmail.com  
>  To: hgrrlmage@hotmail.com
> 
> Subject: re: Are you feeling okay?
> 
> LOL! Arse and mouth still untouched. Going shopping today!
> 
> BTW, your e-mail address – WTF?
> 
> Hugs, other H

A reply arrived almost instantly.

> 8.40am
> 
> From: hgrrlmage@hotmail.com  
>  To: evanselevensies@gmail.com
> 
> Subject: I hate you
> 
> I GOT IT WHEN I WAS ELEVEN, OKAY?
> 
> Hugs, H

Harry giggled, stuffed his feet into his shoes, tucked his phone away, and went to find Snape.


	10. A Prince Among Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry is traumatised by underwear.
> 
> (And yes, of course the department store is Jenners)

Harry gazed out at Edinburgh from the edge of the Old Town, the throb of magic behind him, and the noise of the Muggle world in front of him. Snape wearing a Muggle suit instead of robes made sense now.

"We're going shopping down there?" Harry asked, pointing at the busy Muggle city centre.

"Yes," Snape said. 

"Muggle things?"

Snape smiled a little. "There's little pockets of magic all over Edinburgh. It's more concentrated in the Old Town, but the New Town has its share."

Snape put his hand on Harry's back and guided him to a steep stone staircase which led down into the New Town. Harry found himself leaning into Snape's touch and considered for a moment pulling away. Then he pressed closer and looked up, just catching a quick flash of a pleased smile on Snape's lips before his face returned to his normal stern expression. That warmed Harry more than the June sunshine, which was peeking through a few remaining scraps of cloud cover.

A short walk though crowds of Muggles brought them to a large old-fashioned department store. Harry walked through the doors and suddenly felt very shabby in his scuffed shoes, worn out second hand jeans and white school shirt. For a moment he wanted to leave, then felt the sharp pinch of a deflected curse.

"Keeps the riff-raff out," Snape explained. "Anyone who can't afford to shop in here gets a little encouragement to leave."

Harry snorted, "Well, that's rude."

Snape made a non-committal noise, and lead Harry to the lift. Once inside he pulled out his wand, tapped the number plate and said "Omega clothing."

Harry felt magic swirl around them, then the lift lurched sideways and stopped with a ping. The doors opened to reveal a brightly coloured collection of maternity clothes, and Harry winced.

"Err…"

Snape chuckled, "You won't be needing those for a while."

Harry scuttled out of the lift and headed off in a random direction – anything to get away from the image of huge pregnant bellies. He stopped short as he found himself face to cup with a bra and thong set, and the thong was definitely not designed for women. "Oh God."

A low laugh alerted Harry to the presence of another shopper. Harry turned and saw what he first took to be a middle aged woman, but quickly realised was another omega.

"In for your first bra?" 

Harry nodded. 

"Where are your parents? They shouldn't be letting you walk around alone."

Harry shrugged. "I'm here with my alpha."

The omega blinked in surprise, "Your alpha? But you're… um." He sniffed, and his face softened. "How romantic – he's waiting for you?"

"Um, what?" Harry wasn't sure what was going on.

"You're so lucky – my first alpha made my father all these promises about being gentle and waiting until we knew each other, and then he had me bent over and buggered right on the rug, two steps out of the floo!" 

Harry made a strangled noise, and looked around for Snape, who was chatting to an elderly gentleman next to a rack of innocuous, but probably pervy, shirts.

The omega seemed to realise he'd shocked Harry and patted him on the arm. "Oh, it was glorious, of course, it always is for us, but what a brute! I'm glad yours is nicer. Where is he, by the way?"

Harry nodded towards Snape and tried to edge away. 

"Severus Snape!" The omega grabbed Harry's arm and grinned down at him. "Your alpha is The Half Blood Prince? You lucky little bitch."

Harry yanked his arm back, pissed off at being called a bitch. "Yes, that's my alpha, what of it?"

"What of it? He's under forty, strong, powerful, clever and smells like he could get you pregnant from half a mile away!" He bit the knuckles on his hand and moaned slightly. "I bet he's got a really huge knot."

Harry made a run for it back to Snape's side. "Hi, um, do we really need to…"

"Yes." Snape said, and Harry's mouth snapped shut. He glared up at Snape, not sure if his complaints had vanished because of Snape's damned alpha hormones or because the school's canes had conditioned him not to argue. "Harry, this is Alpha Marchant, his daughter is one of my graduate students."

"Hello, Alpha Marchant," Harry said.

"Oh my," Marchant said, raising his eyebrows. "I haven't smelled anything that pretty since I was your age, Professor."

Snape curled his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him close. "Yes, thank you. We're just getting to know each other. He has a tendency to wander off."

Marchant laughed. "Best not let him stray too far, a little treat like that will have all the alphas in Edinburgh panting after him."

Harry could feel the distaste radiating off Snape, and pressed closer. 

"Indeed," Snape said, his voice bland. "It was nice to see you again, but we really must get on." And then he pulled Harry away and marched over to the underwear. "Pick something."

"Why is everyone horrible?" Harry asked. "There was an omega here who was just as rude. Is it okay to go around telling complete strangers about your sex life?"

Snape sighed. "It's complicated. Omegas tend to have fewer boundaries when it comes to sex, because they spend most of their lives focused on sex and having children. As for the alphas… have you ever seen a group of beta men when there's an attractive woman around?"

Harry hadn't, having spent all his life either hidden away in the Dursley's house or locked up at school, but he nodded anyway.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again, faint exasperation tingeing his words. "It's a bit like that, through your scent, only instead of an attractive woman, it's like you're the most attractive sexy woman they've ever seen, and you're wearing a tiny bikini, and telling them that if they're good enough, they can have your virginity. The smell will change once we're bonded, but until then, you're going to attract a lot of attention."

"I'm giving off…" Harry took a deep breath and decided to go for it"… please fuck me smell all the time?" Snape nodded. "But why doesn't it work on you?"

Snape grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him close. He leaned down and growled in Harry's ear, "It does."

Harry felt the blood pounding though his whole body with special attention from his chest, arse and prick.

"Ahem."

Snape slowly released Harry who wobbled over to lean against something which would probably freak him out once he could stop thinking about unfastening his jeans and asking Snape to do whatever he wanted.

Harry got his focus back as a pretty female sales assistant waved a selection of frilly things in his face. "Oh God, no."

"I don't think Harry is the frilly type of omega, thank you Miss Chang." Snape drawled, obviously amused by Harry's appalled expression.

"We have these lovely new sporty styles in, if you prefer?" She held up a plain cotton bra and boxer-briefs. "And we can set expanding charms on the bra for an extra three Sickles."

"Yes, that should be fine. Please select seven sets of the same sort of style in Harry's size, plus three nightshirts, a dozen pairs of socks, and whatever else a young omega should have in his trousseau." Snape said.

"Don't you want to choos…"

"No!" Harry and Snape said in unison.

Miss Chang grinned and pulled out her want. "Alpha, omega or beta, you're all the same – hate buying underwear. _Secundum magnitudinem._ Off you go, I'll have everything ready at the main desk in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you," Harry said, as Snape swept him off towards some horribly revealing swimwear.

An hour later, Harry was staring in shock at the huge collection of bags, containing more clothes than he'd owned in his whole life put together. "This is far too much."

"Nonsense," Snape said, handing over a sleek black credit card to the girl behind the desk. "If you'd had a normal omega childhood, you'd have five times as many clothes."

"Five times?" Harry squeaked. "You lot are all mad!"

Snape looked at Harry with a smirk. "You're one of us now, Harry. You might not be a pureblood, but any omega who smells as healthy and fertile as you do can hold his head up in any company." Snape turned back to the desk. "I believe you provide a delivery service?" The cashier nodded. "Good. Number fifteen Theronge Way. Now, Harry – time for a cup of tea, and then the bookshop?"

"Okay." Harry said, the thought of a nice comforting cup of tea deflecting him from what probably would have been an embarrassing strop. As Snape led the way out of the shop, Harry fired off a quick text to Hermione:

Research for you – look up 'The Half Blood Prince.'

~

Harry was glumly flicking through what Snape referred to as 'improving literature' that evening when a huge e-mail arrived from Hermione. He opened it up to find dozens of attachments, scanned from the Daily Prophet, the Magical Express and various other publications.

>   
> **Riddle Dead!**
> 
> Throngs of Wizards and Witches celebrated through the night as the news of the dark Wizard Tom Riddle's death at the hands of over twenty specially trained hit wizards acting on intelligence provided by a mysterious agent known only as 'the Half Blood Prince'. Riddle was caught mid-slaughter, in a house shared by several Muggle-borns.
> 
> **The Wizards and Witches Behind the Fall of Riddle**
> 
> The Riddle Uprising is a dark stain on history, but it also brought out the best in a generation of new young heroes. We were given exclusive interviews with daring agents who infiltrated deep into Riddle's inner circle, including the infamous Half Blood Prince himself, Severus Snape.
> 
> **The Half Blood Prince – Saint or Sinner?**
> 
> Severus Snape has always been a creature of the shadows, a half-blood alpha of dubious parentage and even more dubious loyalties – is he really the war hero everyone thinks, or was he secretly working for Riddle until it became clear he'd chosen the wrong side? 
> 
> **War Hero Saves Us All!**
> 
> Potions expert Severus Snape, also known as The Half Blood Prince, yesterday unveiled a revolutionary new potion which claims to improve the chances of a couple conceiving an alpha or omega child. With omega births dropping to below 1% of all births for the first time in recorded history, this could be the most important new potion in a hundred years.
> 
> **Grindelwald University Welcomes The Half Blood Prince**
> 
> Today Severus Snape became the youngest ever Professor at the prestigious Grindelwald University. Rector Bindlestich said "Professor Snape's outstanding work on a wide range of medical potions made his relatively young age irrelevant. We're lucky to have him."

Harry read through each clipping in awe, this was much more interesting than a boring book about animagi. Snape's exploits as a spy were so… sexy.

Harry slipped a hand up his shirt and carefully squeezed his new breasts. It felt nice and sent a throb of sensation down to his bum. He rubbed over his left nipple and felt it get hard and hot under his fingers. Blushing madly, Harry took his hand out of his shirt, and went to his room, keen to find out what would happen if he touched other parts of himself.


	11. Interludes in the Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another interlude - sorry, this story keeps growing. But the good news is that the gigantic mess that is the end of the financial year has been dealt with, and I have switched my brain from 'auditor' to 'kinkmeister', and am getting back into my writing thing.

**Severus**

Severus stared up at the ceiling and contemplated death by sexual frustration. Nine days. Nine days since Harry had thrown off the last of the chastity charm and had discovered his natural omega libido. The little minx probably thought he was being surreptitious about it, but Severus' keen alpha sense of smell could tell each and every time Harry sneaked off to touch himself. 

Which more often than not meant that Severus felt his own libido making itself known. He'd only managed to stop himself from kicking down Harry's door and buggering seven bells out of him by indulging in frantic and excessive masturbation.

Severus waved his wand lazily at the window and it creaked open, seeming to give off the same sense of exhausted lethargy Severus felt. He waved again and the air started to circulate, removing his own pheromones from the room.

**Harry**

Harry reluctantly pulled his fore and middle fingers out of his arse and flopped down on his bed. It was nice, but it wasn't… enough. He wanted…

Cock.

Harry blushed just thinking about the word, but there was no question – touching his chest and his arse and his prick all just felt like getting ready for something, and even when he did manage to bring himself to a sort of squeezing shaking ending, it all felt incomplete, like he'd done it wrong somehow.

Severus wouldn't do it wrong. The Half Blood Prince didn't seem to do much of anything wrong, according to the stream of newspaper articles Hermione kept coming. He could infiltrate an evil organisation and bring it down, he could brew up miraculous medical potions, he could really fill out a pair or trousers…

Harry realised he'd come to a decision. And not one to put things off, he threw open his wardrobe and tried to work out what an omega should wear when they're trying to seduce an alpha.


	12. Timing is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to that adult rating - at last!

Severus woke up slowly, still tired. He'd left the window open and a circulation charm running, so he wasn't being tortured by any omega scents. The heat of July had fallen over the city, and all Severus could smell was the distinctive and oddly welcoming stench of Edinburgh's malodorous breweries and distilleries. Severus took a deep breath and grinned at the thought that living in the smelliest city in the world finally had a perk.

Severus rolled out of bed and contemplated taking a shower. Cool water would feel nice against his overheated skin, but that would require walking past Harry's room to get to the bathroom, and Severus didn't really feel up to finding out if Harry had spent another night exploring the joys of inserting various things into his arse. He settled for running several extra strong refreshing and cleansing charms over himself, before struggling into his clothes and mentally preparing himself for the day.

Severus entered the living room and found Harry sitting at the dining table. He was nibbling on a piece on a piece of toast and only normal levels of delectably fuckable omega scent filled the room. Severus sat down and tried not to stare at the front of Harry's shirt. The little tease was wearing a thin white shirt that pulled tightly across his chest, and Severus could see a faint hint of green through the material. 

Severus couldn't help but recall the list of purchases: 'item 13 – white cotton bra with green satin trim.' Severus felt a jolt of possessive joy at the thought of Harry's ripening breasts being held by something Severus had given him. 

"Good morning, Harry." Severus said.

"Severus – could I ask you a favour?" Harry had a line of pink across his cheeks, which Severus knew would quickly bloom into a delightful blush.

Severus poured himself a cup of tea. "That depends on the favour."

"Could you check that I've been putting the cream on properly?" 

The blush was in full force, and Severus' mind went blank. "The cream?"

Harry's response was to reach up and flick the top button of his shirt open. "They seem very nice to me, but I'd like your opinion." Despite the blush, Harry's face didn't show any reluctance or hesitation, in fact he wore the same sort of reckless anticipation Severus remembered seeing on James Potter's face right before a Quidditch match.

Severus reached out and unbuttoned Harry's shirt a little more, and slipped one finger into the gap to trail down the green satin trim clinging to curve of Harry's left breast. Harry's soft sigh turned to a gasp as Severus slipped his whole hand inside Harry's shirt and squeezed Harry's breast. The sound made Severus hard, and the last of his control broke. He pulled Harry up to straddle his lap and tugged open his shirt.

Harry's nipples poked, hard and luscious, through the soft material of his bra, and Snape couldn’t help but take one breast in each hand and rub his thumbs roughly over them. Harry yowled and arched his back, so Severus tugged the left cup of Harry's bra to one side and brought his mouth down to suck greedily at the hot little piece of flesh.

"Yes!" Harry yelled, "Oh… oh yes."

Severus felt the stirrings of what could only be a mating bond. He knew it wouldn’t be able to fully take hold until after he'd come inside Harry – some mating bonds took weeks to fully bed in, but Severus was confident that he and Harry were compatible enough that one good hard fuck would do the trick. He flailed at the table and stuck his fingers into the butter dish, scooping up a generous fingerful, then shoved his hand down the back of Harry's trousers. The first touch to Harry's arsehole had Harry convulsing in Severus' arms.

"Harry, did you just…"

"Sorry, sorry, keep going, I don't need to rest." Harry sprawled across Severus' lap and left a wet kiss on the side of Severus's neck. "That was so good, but could you put your fingers in me now, please?"

Severus was just about to do just that when the window burst open and huge overweight owl careened into the room and landed on the table, squawking and waving its leg at Severus.

"Piss OFF, you bloody bird." Harry growled.

Although sharing the sentiment, Severus recognised the owl, and knew it would not be a good idea to ignore anything it was carrying. He reluctantly reached out and peeled the parchment off the owl's leg and handed over Harry's leftover toast in return.

> Dear Severus
> 
> I hear congratulations are in order. A mutual friend informs me that you have acquired an omega. I was quite surprised I hadn't heard from you myself, but I understand that you may be a little distracted. No matter. I will be up in Scotland next week and will call on Wednesday morning. Please let me know if this isn't convenient.
> 
> Lucius Malfoy

Severus checked the date on the top of the letter. Almost a week ago. He eyed the owl, who had finished off the toast and was now attempting to stuff four rashers of bacon into its mouth. "He used you because he didn't want that letter to get here too quickly, didn't he?"

"What?" Harry was still nuzzling at his neck, but the thought of Lucius Malfoy had cooled Severus down enough to think clearly.

"Harry, we're about to have a visitor." Snape reluctantly lifted Harry off his lap and away from his sadly neglected cock. "Not a pleasant one."

Harry scowled and stood up. "Tell them we're busy."

"I wish I could, Harry," Severus said. "Unfortunately, he's probably just about to arrive, and Lucius Malfoy and I have an understanding."

Harry made a face. "Malfoy?"

"You've heard of him?" Snape felt a prickle of fear – Malfoy was an alpha with pure blood and a fortune. Harry wasn't bonded yet – he could, if he wanted, leave with Malfoy.

"He was at the omega house." Harry said.

That didn't make sense – everyone knew Malfoy was blacklisted. No respectable omega house would have offered him as a bonding candidate, not even to an illegitimate half-blood omega. And surely if he'd been presented with Harry, one sniff would have had him hooked. "You were offered to him?"

Harry shook his head. "Not to him, I was for his son, but he turned me down."

"Why?" Severus was honestly amazed that anyone could have turned down Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I'd just come from the school, and I was covered in chip fat and the smell of the boy's dorm."

Severus laughed. "Well, his son is a beta, so I'm not surprised his nose got confused – betas don't have the same sense of smell."

Harry shook his head, "No, the son wasn't there, it was just Mr Malfoy."

Snape froze, the last of his erection fading away. "You were offered to Draco Malfoy, but his father declined on his behalf?"

"Yes, why?"

"Draco's father could turn you down for him because Draco is under 17, but as Draco didn't turn you down personally, the offer is still active until someone else bonds with you. If Lucius changes his mind, all they have to do is check you're not bonded and apply to the Ministry to transfer you."

Harry went white. "Shit. And he's on his way here now? Can we bond now? What do we have to do?"

Snape sighed and stared at the ruin of the breakfast table. If only they'd had another half an hour's warning. "To bond, we need to…"

The sound of the floo interrupted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Edinburgh is the smelliest city in the world. Yes, worse than Venice. Not all the time, and not so much now that the North British Distillery has installed a smell neutraliser, but if you've ever visited Edinburgh when there's brewing being done, you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about.


	13. Entertaining Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoys come to tea and threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God, I will not be adding any more chapters onto the count. I know I've been teasing you with the never-arriving fucking scene, but it is on its way.

Harry was still feeling a little dizzy and post-coital from the relief of finally having come under the hands of an alpha, so it took him a moment to remember what Hermione's research had to say about bonding. He and Severus were going to have to do it. Which had been the plan for the morning, until the stupid fat owl arrived and screwed everything up.

Harry sprawled in the chair where Severus had unceremoniously dumped him after the floo had started making noises. He caught his breath before running a cleaning charm over himself, tucking his boobs back into his bra and shirt, and making his way over to the door to the reception room. 

Severus was leaning over the fireplace and Harry could hear the muffled conversation.

"I'm sorry, Lucius, I only just received your owl. Perhaps another day?"

There was a pause, presumably for Mr Malfoy's reply, and the Severus stepped back and turned to Harry.

"Sorry – they're coming through. Don't worry, they won't be taking you."

Harry bit his lip, he'd had a pretty sheltered life, stuck in the Dumbledore School, but even he knew that if a rich pureblood wanted something, they usually got it. "Okay."

Lucius Malfoy emerged from the floo with a swirl of this robes, and a familiar scent. Harry wondered how he could ever have mistaken it for expensive aftershave – compared to Severus' rich scent, Mr Malfoy's was weak and sharp and a bit annoying. Sliding gracefully into the room behind him was a smaller and younger copy, a boy about Harry's age. Harry realised he must be the beta son, and the uncomplicated warm smell of a beta boy reminded him unexpectedly of the dorms at school. Almost involuntarily, he smiled at the boy, who blinked in surprise and half smiled in return.

"Lucius," Severus said, outwardly cordial.

"Severus," Mr Malfoy replied, a hint of smugness briefly flitting across his face.

Severus turned to Harry. "Harry, would you take Draco through to the sitting room and see about refreshments? Mr Malfoy and I need to talk."

"Okay," Harry said, nodding to Draco. "It's this way."

"Yes, I know." Draco said, "I have been here before."

Harry wandered over to the remains of the breakfast, and felt a stab of heat going through his middle as he saw the marks of Severus' fingers in the butter. "Tea, juice, milk?"

"Tea will be fine, thank you." Draco said, sitting down on the sofa. "Milk, two sugars."

Harry prepared the tea, hoping that it wouldn't be too stewed from sitting on the table during breakfast. He passed the cup to Draco and flopped down in his favourite chair. "So…"

Draco took a sip of the tea and then put it down on the side table to his left. "I'm still in school, so we'll arrange lodgings for you in Hogsmeade – it's a village just outside the school grounds. It's a bit rustic, but at least it's a wizarding village, no…" Draco waved his hand to indicate the general vicinity, "…mixed populations. My father has arranged for me to have time off from classes during your heats, and I may visit at the weekends if I need to relieve some tension."

"Um, what?" Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know you're half mud, but how simple do you need my instructions to be?"

The friendly feeling Draco's beta scent had produced in Harry abruptly vanished, and he narrowed his eyes. "I understood what you said, I just don't understand why you think I'm going to this 'Hogsmet'."

Draco sighed. "Because you're going to be my omega."

Harry glared. "Nope, I'm Severus' omega."

Draco smiled, a clone of his father's smug expression. "Even I can tell Uncle Sev hasn't fucked you yet, that makes you mine. Couldn't he get it up? I suppose, he's half mud too, and everyone knows they're defective. Don't worry, I'm young and healthy, and I won't have any problems buggering you all weekend if I want."

Harry felt his face flame red with a combination of embarrassment and anger. He jumped to his feet. "Not a chance, you prat."

Draco rolled his eyes again and sighed, then with surprising speed, launched himself out of his chair and crowded Harry up against the wall. "Don't pretend to be a prude, I know you lot are always gagging for it. Now let me see your tits." He reached up and roughly grabbed at the front of Harry's shirt.

Harry did what eleven years with the Dursleys and five years at the Dumbledore Memorial School for Magical Muggleborns had taught him to do when faced with a bully.

Head-butt to the bridge of the nose.

Knee to the balls.

Shove as hard as you can.

Draco's gurgling shriek and the thud as he hit the floor were very satisfying.


	14. Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty is very nice, but a well placed lie can be the the more prudent option.

Snape watched Harry lead Draco out of the reception room and turned back to Lucius. "My office?"

Lucius nodded. "I'm glad to see the omega is still untouched. It wouldn't have been a problem if you'd broken him in, but it's probably easier for everyone this way."

Snape controlled the urge to grind his teeth as he ushered Lucius into the study and closed the door. "You had your chance with Harry, he's mine."

"On the contrary, Draco didn't have a chance, and it's his future we're talking about, not mine." Lucius sat down and arranged his robes around himself. "I'll admit, the omega didn't make a very good first impression, but once I'd heard that old fool Sebastian Marchant raving about the child, I reconsidered. Draco deserves to make his own choices. As did you at that age, if I remember correctly."

"We both made decisions that later proved to be bad ones, Lucius." And that was something that had tied them together for almost twenty years. "I can hold just as much trouble over your head as you can mine. Blackmail will not work between us."

Lucius sniffed. "Worth a try. After all, your reputation is so much shinier than mine, and you have so much further to fall."

Snape bared his teeth. "Try it – how many enemies of mine do you still see walking around?"

Lucius nodded. "Very well, but you know I can just take him. I was trying to be civilised."

"By threatening me?"

Lucius flicked a fold of his robe into place and affected a bored tone. "It is traditional in these circumstances. An unbonded omega, a less than suitable alpha, a family in need of an heir… we do have the first claim. Even if you don't let him leave today, I'll just invoke _signa omega_ and he can go back to his family until the Ministry hands him over." Lucius smirked. "To me."

Snape squashed his rage down until it was a hard ball of fury deep inside, and affected a nonchalant air. He was about to bring all his talents to the front to bluff Lucius when a scream and a crash sounded from down the hall. 

Snape and Lucius leapt to their feet.

"Harry!"

"Draco!"

Snape swept out of the room, not inclined to be polite and offer Lucius the door first. He rushed to the door of the sitting room with Lucius hard on his heels. The sight he found there was unexpected – Draco was lying on the floor groaning, curled around what was obviously a very personal pain, while blood poured steadily from his nose.

"Harry," Snape asked, "What happened?"

Harry looked both angry and apologetic. "He got a bit… grope-y."

Lucius strode forward and towered over Harry. "You degenerate little bitch. He has every right to touch whatever part of you he wants."

Snape was about to step in, when the air around Harry started to crackle with magic. Snape hadn't felt power like that since the Riddle Uprising, and it was both terrifying and incredibly sensual.

Harry glared up at Lucius. "No one puts a hand on me unless I want them to. I don't belong to Draco, and I'm not leaving with you. And if you try to force me, I'll kick you in the cock just like I did your pervert son."

Lucius took a judicious step back, and Snape felt his spirits lift. "I know you don't like omegas much, Lucius, but please do remember why through history they've been so coveted as mates – their ability to defend themselves and their families far outstrips anything you or I could do."

Lucius turned to face Snape. "I can still invoke _signa omega._ He would go back to his family until the Ministry confirms he is unbonded and hands him over to Draco. We would only have to wait a week or so until his heat, then Draco will have all the benefits of being bonded to an omega, including his obedience." 

Lucius was very good at intimidating people, but Snape had the benefit of seeing Lucius in action many times before. "Go right ahead and invoke – it'll only embarrass you. If you'd bothered to find out anything about Harry, you would know that his family gave all parental rights up, and he was in the custody of his school until he was discovered. And once he was given to me, the school forwarded all his paperwork, including the custody papers." Snape casually sat down. "Invoking _signa omega_ would simply put him back into my care."

Lucius helped the still whimpering Draco to his feet. "I will be back here tomorrow with a Ministry Assessor. There is nothing you can do about that. Why delay the inevitable?"

Snape allowed a vindictive grin to spread across his face. "Let's just say I intend to give Harry a really good send off. Don't let the floo burn you on the arse on your way out."

Snape allowed himself to enjoy Lucius' exit, accompanied by Harry's quiet giggles, before reality reasserted itself. As soon as the floo signalled the Malfoy exodus, he marched over and cast a blocking charm across the fireplace. He turned to find that Harry had followed him.

"The school gave you custody of me?" Harry asked.

Snape grimaced. "No, not exactly."

Harry beamed. "So you lied to keep me?"

"Yes."

Harry's smile turned to a frown. "Until tomorrow."

Snape took a deep breath. "If we are still unbonded tomorrow, yes. However, if we should bond before the Ministry comes to test you, then no. A bonded alpha/omega pair can only be separated if the alpha chooses to end the association, or the death of either partner. Lucius Malfoy despises omegas, and had great difficulty bonding with his. He likely doesn't believe we could bond outside a mating heat."

Harry scrunched up his face. "I don't understand – I thought we just had to have sex?"

Snape urged Harry back in the sitting room and pulled him down onto the sofa. Harry curled around him, and Snape felt a closeness he hadn't felt since him mother had died. He dropped a kiss onto Harry's hair and started to explain.

"Sex is a big part of the bonding process, but it's also an emotional, physiological and psychological attachment. To bond properly, the alpha and omega must share a certain… unity. Sexual desire, mutual affection, a desire to be bonded, and magical compatibility. If these components aren't in place, the bond can't happen, although this can be short circuited by the heat process – being in heat will wipe any reservations from both parties, allowing the bond to take hold."

Harry looked up. "So a bad match can only bond during heat, but a good one could happen the first time a couple have sex?"

Snape smiled at Harry's summary, and slid his hand up inside Harry's shirt. "Yes, Lucius didn't even manage to bond until his omega's second heat. It was quite a scandal."

Harry's eye fluttered closed as Snape started rubbing his thumb just under Harry's nipple. "Oh, oh… I bet we wouldn't need to wait for a heat."

Snape dropped a kiss to Harry's lips and murmured, "If Malfoy's owl hadn't arrived, I'd have buggered a bond into place on the breakfast table. Would you have liked that? Spread out and skewered on my cock, right there - next to the sugar bowl. Butter isn't the best lubrication, but I don't think we'd have cared."

"Oh God," Harry whispered. "Do it, do it, please." He started fumbling at the front of Snape's trousers.

"Oh yes, Harry, you're going to get exactly what you want. But we're going to do this properly." Snape stood up, threw Harry over his shoulder, and marched to the bedroom.


	15. A Bond is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's the moment you've all been waiting for - Harry gets to find out exactly what an alpha does to an omega.

Harry thought his heart was going to seize up, it was beating so fast. This was it; he was going to get shagged. Severus was going to take all his clothes off and touch Harry where ever he wanted and it was scary, but good scary, like the first time he'd been on a broom.

There was a moment of weightlessness, and then Harry 'oofed' as he landed on his back on Severus's bed. A gust of alpha scent rose from the bedding, and Harry felt every part of his body, except his cock, going boneless and relaxed. His cock, pushed up against the waistband of his trousers, seemed to be the hardest part of his body. Harry sighed in satisfaction, and tugged undone the drawstring holding his trousers up, but before he could wriggle out of them, Severus's hands had grabbed Harry's wrists and pulled them away.

"I do that," Severus said, sitting down on the bed beside Harry, and smoothing his hand over Harry's thigh, before slowly pulling down the thin fabric.

Harry wondered how he'd managed to hold out so long when Severus's voice was so obviously made from sex. "Get on with it then," Harry replied, stretching out on the bed, and arching his back to make his shirt mould tightly to his new breasts. It obviously worked on Severus, who abandoned Harry's trousers, leaving them tangled around Harry's ankles, and cupped both breasts in his large hands.

Harry wriggled under Severus, not sure what he wanted more: hands on his breasts, or between his legs. He kicked off his trousers and some instinct made him spread his legs.

Snape climbed onto the bed, still fully clothed and knelt between Harry's spread thighs. Harry looked up at his Alpha, somehow larger and more dangerous that he'd seemed before. The sight sent a dark sexy thrill through Harry, and he felt his arse and nipples throb with a pleasure that was almost pain.

"Please, please do it. Please put something in me. Do it now." Harry would have felt embarrassed, but right now he didn't care. He heard Snape swear and then the clatter of a wand and a hissed spell, and then his shirt and bra were gone, and Snape now loomed over him, completely naked.

Harry looked down and saw Snape's cock for the first time, and panicked. It was huge, more than twice the size he'd been expecting. He tried to close his legs, protecting himself, but Snape was there, keeping him open and vulnerable.

"Don't worry," Snape said, "it'll be fine. Just relax, your body knows how to enjoy itself." 

"Is it supposed to be so big?" Harry asked, biting off a moan as Snape dropped his head down to Harry's chest and started sucking on Harry's right nipple.

Snape looked up, his lips red and wet with saliva. "Oh yes, although I'm a little larger than the average alpha, and your scent has got me harder than I can remember ever being." He moved over to the left nipple and gave it a lick. "I'll be even bigger during your heat – the base will swell up by around a third to ensure we stay locked together while I'm coming inside you."

That sounded painful, but Harry's arse didn't seem to agree, and Harry felt something inside him stretch and try to open. "Oh God," he moaned.

Severus chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll be getting what you need soon." Then he slipped one finger up behind Harry's balls and stroked over Harry's still slightly buttery hole.

Harry tried to shove his arsehole at Severus's fingers – fingers were good, he could do fingers, he'd had his own inside himself several times a day for over a week, but Severus just kept rubbing and teasing.

"Stop being a bastard," Harry said, glaring up at Severus. "I know you want in there just as badly as I do. What are you waiting for?"

"You're not in heat, Harry. And you need something more than butter." Severus moved away to the side, and Harry felt a sudden and shocking sense of abandonment before Severus climbed back between Harry's thighs, this time with a half full jar of something white and creamy. "This is my own lubrication formula – I've been planning on selling the recipe, but it will need to be tested first." Severus leaned down to breathe warmly across Harry's cock and belly. "Tested rigorously."

Harry had a mental image of being kept wet and open as Severus fucked him over and over again, for science. Then all thoughts were obliterated as Severus dipped two fingers into the jar, drew them out slowly, covered in cream, and dropped his hand down between Harry's cheeks. Harry gasped, then yelled as both fingers were pushed firmly inside. Harry felt his body squeeze down in protest, then again in pleasure, and then felt another orgasm send a small spurt of clear omega ejaculate to puddle just below his navel.

Harry lay blissed out and relaxed for a while, until a twinge of discomfort from his arse brought him back. "What…?"

Severus looked up from between Harry's legs. "Four fingers, Harry. You're taking four fingers. You're doing so well, you wanton little piece. I can't decide if I want to have you on your back so I can see your tits bounce, or on your belly like I'm breeding you." 

"Um," Harry said, too lost in his suddenly renewed arousal to give a coherent answer.

Severus seemed to come to a decision. "Back first, with your legs spread wide like a little tart, then next time I'll have you with your arse in the air like the well behaved omega we both know you're not." Severus pulled his fingers out of Harry's arse, causing Harry to yell, then wiped the remaining cream up and down his huge blood-dark cock. 

Harry felt his arse clench painfully on nothing and started babbling. "Put it in me. Put it in me. I'm so empty it hurts. Please!"

Harry felt his left leg being tugged up, and there was a hot blunt pressure at his arsehole. Then Severus surged forward and Harry shrieked as he felt Severus force himself in, stretching him far past anything the fingers had done. Harry clamped down in panic and tried to push Severus back out, but that seemed to just make it easier for Severus to push more in.

"I can't." Harry gasped. "It's too big. I can't."

Severus's response was just to slide in even further before stopping, and dropping a kiss into Harry's lips. "You can. Just wait a moment until your instincts take over." Harry wasn't sure his instincts could overwhelm the feeling of being skewered on Severus's enormous cock, but he didn't have much choice about it now. Severus had gone back to playing with Harry's nipples, and the throb of arousal from his breasts warred with the throb of pain from his arse.

"I'm just so full," Harry gasped, as his arse squeezed around Severus's cock. "I don't know, I think…" Harry moaned as the squeezing triggered a wave of pleasure. "I think it would be okay of there wasn't so much of it."

Severus laughed, and Harry shivered as he felt the laugh all through Severus's body, including the part that was firmly wedged inside his arse.

"What?" Harry asked.

Severus kissed him again. "Oh Harry," Severus whispered. "I'm not even halfway in." Then he pushed again, sinking even more cock into Harry, whose body finally give up resisting and welcomed it.

Everything went disjointed and confusing for Harry, flashes of Severus's dark eyes burning with lust, the feel of his breasts being roughly squeezed, and the endless pull and pressure of Severus working deeply inside. He wasn't sure how long he lay suspended in that dazed and ravished state, but something began to draw him back: a warm tugging beat that seemed to draw him closer and closer to Severus, while driving his arousal higher and making him mad for more. Harry started trying to shove himself further onto Severus's cock, and cursed when he realised that being flat on his back with his legs in the air meant he was helpless to do anything but lie back and take it.

"Bond with me." Severus growled, thrusting hard.

"Yes," Harry said, and the tugging Harry had felt flared into life and Harry felt his sense of self smash into something that felt huge and clever and dark. Harry realised that what he was feeling was Severus and welcomed it. There was a blaze of connection, of coming home, and then an orgasm that tore through Harry like nothing he'd ever felt before. 

Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard Severus whisper. "Mine. My bonded mate. You are mine, and I am yours, and no one will take you from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Unexpected Omega, but not the end of the story. Now that Severus and Harry are bonded, it's time for Harry to find out more about his parentage. In between being vigorously sodomised by his Alpha several times a day.
> 
> As I've written this, I have discovered that I may need to mess with the timeline a bit. I'm not happy with the underage thing. I have the school holidays wrong - I had The Dumbledore School conforming to Scottish term times, but it's in England. Also, although Hogwarts is in Scotland, canonically, it follows the English school year. This means that Harry would have been taken from school in July, just a few weeks before he turned 16, not in late June, as I've written. So - rewrites ahoy to make the last couple of chapters happen on Harry's 16th birthday. I will keep the underage tag on, as I am aware that there are more English-speaking readers in areas where the age of consent is above 16 than there are readers in areas where the age of consent is 16 or lower.


End file.
